Intro (2006 Series)
The Intro is the opening to the 2006 series of '' Super Mario Bros. Z. It was created in between Episode 6 and Episode 7, and released on July 4, 2007. It features a few sneak previews, and confirmed future appearances of Wart and five Ninjis, Twink, and the Seven Star Spirits, had the series continued. The song used is entitled ''Futatsu no Mirai (「二つの未来」 literally, "Two Futures"), and it was originally the opening theme for the anime series Megaman.EXE Axess. Description An area of black and purple lines rush forward and introduce Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow. The Super Mario Bros Z ''logo comes up, and a light flashes now showing the logo rushing over an ocean before disappearing. An island appears and the screen turns upside-down before showing Mario and Luigi running. Mario jumps up and hits a block, knocking out a Cape Feather. Mario grabs the feather and turns into Cape Mario landing back on the ground. Bowser comes in and stomps his foot, followed by Kamek, Kammy, and the Koopalings, who pop up behind him. Luigi freaks out and turns away worried, Mario sighs. The screen then shifts to see Sonic running. He jumps, bounces off a wall, jumps off a flower, lands back on the ground, and keeps running. Shadow is standing on a ledge above watching Sonic. He looks at the screen and teleports away. The screen changes to show the Koopa Bros. striking a pose. They're followed by the Axem Rangers X, a dark silhouette of Eggman pressing a button, Wart and his five Ninjis, and finally to Mecha Sonic holding the Red Chaos Emerald. He looks at the screen and a light flashes. When the light is gone, the scene changes to a field with Mario running, Luigi falling on the ground and rolling, Sonic running behind Mario, Shadow behind Sonic, Yoshi behind Shadow, and Luigi trailing behind Yoshi. Mecha Sonic is seen surrounded by all seven Chaos Emeralds, and he transforms into Metallix. Mario jumps up, and the Star Spirits transform him into Super Star Mario. Luigi transforms into Super Star Luigi, Sonic into Super Sonic, Shadow into Super Shadow, and Yoshi into Golden Dragon Yoshi. Mecha Sonic and the heroes fly at each other, ready to fight. A burninig wasteland is then shown with one shining light charging at five lights. They collide and an explosion fills the screen. When the light goes away, the screen shows Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Shadow, Peach, Toadsworth, Wario, Waluigi, Professor E. Gadd, Professor Kolorado, and the Yoshi Chief in front of Peach's Castle with the Star Spirits and Twink above them. The screen flashes and it shows the Super Mario Bros. Z'' logo again before the screen goes black. Lyrics There has been some confusion in the interpretation of the lyrics due mainly to the irregular furigana (kana usually written above words to indicate pronunciation) used in the song. These furigana, denoted below with parentheses, are written above said words in the on-screen lyrics during the Megaman.EXE Axess theme, and the kanji show the actual intended meaning. Japanese Lyrics (Kanji) 始まりを告げる鐘の音（こえ） 時代（とき）が変わり 昨日打ち消し 鳴り響くよ 大丈夫 君がここにいれば 一人じゃない それが勇気起こさせる 不機嫌な世界（そら）眩しいほど 照らし出せる 太陽になれる 君と分かち合う希望と歓び クロスする その度深まる絆 未来と現在 パズルを合わせて 心つながる僕らの夢 証になる Japanese Lyrics (Romaji) Hajimari wo tsugeru kane no koe Toki ga kawari kinou uchikeshi narihibiku yo Daijoubu kimi ga koko ni ireba Hitori ja nai sore ga yuuki okosaseru Fukigen na sora mabushii hodo Terashi daseru taiyou ni nareru Kimi to wakachiau kibou to yorokobi Kurosu suru Sono tabi fukamaru kizuna Mirai to genzai pazuru wo awasete Kokoro tsunagaru Bokura no yume Akashi ni naru English Lyrics The sound of the bell toll, telling you that it’s begun... ...brings in a different age and drowns out yesterday with its resonance. It’s all right. Since you’re here with me... ...I’m not alone, and that gives rise to my courage. I can become a sun that gives off enough light… …to make a sullen world become bright! The hopes and joys that I share with you... ...will cross. Every time they do, it will deepen our bonds. Putting together the puzzle of the present and future… ...will tie our hearts together, and our dreams... ...will be the proof. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Sonic *Shadow *Turbo Mecha Sonic *Bowser *Kamek *Kammy *The Koopalings *Dr. Eggman *Wart *The Ninja Ninjis *Koopa Bros. *Axem Rangers X *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Professor E. Gadd *Kolorado *The Seven Star Spirits *Twink Transformations *Cape Mario *Metallix *Super Star Mario *Super Star Luigi *Super Dragon Yoshi *Super Sonic *Super Shadow Category:Non-Canon Category:Intros Category:Episodes Category:Mecha Sonic Saga